Skull and Bones
thumb|300px|right|Lo stemma della confraternita La Skull and Bones (lett. teschio e ossa) è una delle più note e discusse società segrete degli Stati Uniti ed ha la sua sede presso l'Università di Yale. Storia Fu fondata nel 1832 da William Huntington Russell e Alphonso Taft, due studenti che non vennero ammessi alla Phi Beta Kappa, una fraternity (equivalente dell'ordine goliardico italiano) dell'Università di Yale, a New Haven nel Connecticut. La prima riunione, o coorte, degli Skull and Bones è del 1833. William Huntington Russell (1809-85), poi generale, era il cognato di Samuel Russell fondatore della "Russell and Co." che stabilì il monopolio mondiale del traffico di oppio. Alphonso Taft, anch'egli di famiglia nobile come quasi tutti gli studenti di Yale, fu il padre del presidente degli Stati Uniti William Howard Taft. La società è conosciuta con svariati pseudonimi, che comprendono L'ordine della morte (in inglese Brotherhood of Death''Sutton, Antony C. America's Secret Establishment: An Introduction to the Order of Skull & Bones. 2003.)), ''L'Ordine, Il club eulogiano, e Loggia 322. Gli iniziati sono comunemente chiamati i Bonesmen, i Cavalieri di Eulogia o i Ragazzi del branco. Le ragazze, di recente ammesse, vengono sempre chiamate Bonesmen senza quindi distinzione, Dame di Eulogia o Ragazze del branco. La denominazione sociale ufficiale dell'organizzazione è Russell Trust Association (nel 1999 dichiarava un patrimonio sociale di 4.133.246 dollari). La Skull and Bones è proprietaria di un'isola, la Deer Island situata in un canale navigabile tra Canada e Stati Uniti, la quale fu donata all'Ordine dalla famiglia di uno dei suoi primi membri. L'Università di Yale è una delle università più elitarie del mondo (con Oxford, Princeton e Harvard) e sono moltissime le personalità illustri statunitensi ad essersi laureate qui, come tante sono quelle registrate nell'albo della Skull & Bones, fatto che ha posto questa confraternita ad un livello qualitativo superiore rispetto a quelle presenti nelle altre università americane. Skull & Bones ha forti caratteristiche settarie e ha sede principale in un edificio all'interno del vecchio campus di Yale chiamato "la tomba" (da cui prende ispirazione il film omonimo) o la "cripta". Alexandra Robbins, autrice del libro "Secret of the Tomb", sostiene che «Riti e rituali di questa setta sono una via di mezzo fra Harry Potter e il conte Dracula con alterni ruoli per personaggi come il Diavolo, il Papa e Don Chisciotte, che nomina "cavaliere di Euloga" il nuovo entrato posandogli una spada sulla spalla sinistra» v. Alexandra Robbins - "Secret of the Tomb" - Littel, Brown & Co - 2003. Alcuni autori sostengono che l'iniziazione annuale (fatta a gruppi di 15, numero che nei tarocchi corrisponde all'arcano maggiore del diavolo) e che comprenda anche l'organizzare da parte degli iniziandi di uno o più omicidi rituali (approvati dalla dirigenza dell'organizzazione), ai quali devono partecipare tutti i neofiti. Questi omicidi verrebbero mascherati come incidenti stradali o di altro tipo (ma data la vicinanza dell'ospedale potrebbero essere sostituiti dei farmaci ad alcuni pazienti). Ogni iniziato si troverebbe nella possibilità di incastrare e far incarcerare i suoi compagni e viceversa. I membri sarebbero tenuti alla segretezza con un giuramento a vita e porterebbero incise le insegne dell'Ordine sulla propria carne, in modo da averle sempre con sé. La "Skull and Bones", assieme a società come il Rhodes Trust, secondo l'autorevole rivista inglese "Economist" (25 dicembre 1992), sono la moderna risorgenza degli "Illuminati di Baviera". La leggenda di Geronimo Skull & Bones è entrata di recente nella cronaca per un processo intentato dai discendenti di una tribù di pellerossa. La leggenda della setta vuole che due prodi studenti siano riusciti a trafugare i resti dell'ultimo grande capo Apache Geronimo e che l'abbiano portate all'interno della "Tomba" per usarle nei rituali. Uno degli artefici di questa impresa sarebbe stato Prescott Sheldon Bush (nonno dell'ex presidente degli Stati Uniti). Il processo avrebbe accertato che le spoglie conservate nella cripta non sono di pellerossa. Secondo il giornale universitario altri "bonesmen" recentemente sarebbero riusciti ad impossessarsi del teschio del comandante ribelle messicano Pancho Villa. Membri noti Segue una lista di alcuni illustri "bonesmen": Harold Stanley, William Howard Taft, Percy Avery Rockefeller, Averell Harriman, Edward Roland Harriman, Robert Abercrombie Lovett, George Herbert Walker, Prescott Sheldon Bush, George Bush senior, John Kerry, Davide Colombo, William Donaldson, Henry Luce, Henry Lewis Stimson, James Woosley, McGeorge Bundy, William Putman Bundy, John Hay Whitney, Dean Gooderham Acheson, William F. Buckley jr, John Bolton, Lewis Libby, H.C.Niemann, Jodie Foster. Sia George W. Bush (presidente degli Stati Uniti dal 2000 al 2008) che il senatore John F. Kerry (candidato democratico alle presidenziali 2004, poi sconfitto dallo stesso Bush) sono membri degli Skull and Bones. Bush si rifiutò di parlare della loro comune appartenenza all'Ordine della morte durante l'incontro con la stampa del 9 febbraio 2004. Per quanto riguarda Kerry, durante un incontro con degli universitari della Florida avvenuto il 18 settembre 2007, è stato interrogato da uno studente chiamato Andrew Meyer con una serie di domande, tra cui una riguardante la sua appartenenza a questa società segreta, ma il ragazzo è stato per questo motivo arrestato dalla polizia e costretto al silenzio con il Taser (una pistola elettrica) . : Kerry: "È talmente segreto che non posso dire niente al riguardo." : Tim Russert: "Che significato ha per l'America? I teorici del complotto diventeranno furiosi." : Kerry: "Son sicuro che lo sono già, ma non so, non ho ancora visitato i loro siti internet. (ride)" In un'altra intervista, quando a Kerry venne a sua volta chiesto cosa potesse rivelare riguardo ai Skull and Bones, egli rispose: "In realtà non molto, poiché è un segreto… Mi dispiace, mi piacerebbe che se ne potesse parlare apertamente…" e in seguito cambiò discorso. Influenza nei media L'organizzazione è citata in un gran numero di romanzi ed opere di fantasia, di pubblicazioni sulle teorie del complotto e non mancano le parodie. In una puntata della serie animata I Simpson c'è una parodia della Skull & Bones in cui il ricchissimo Charles Montgomery Burns ne diventa membro nel 1914. Molti sceneggiatori della serie si sono laureati ad Harvard e spesso trovano l'occasione di prendere in giro i "rivali" di Princeton e Yale. Lo stesso avviene in una puntata della serie animata I Griffin dove il padre di lois, Carter Pewterschmidt, riesce a far inserire il nipote chris nella setta chiamata "Teschi e ossa". La setta è citata nel telefilm "Gossip Girl" durante la visita dei protagonisti alle università dell'Ivy League, precisamente proprio a Yale (ep. 2x06 "Il nuovo paradiso può attendere"). Note Skull & Bones presentata su Youtube Bibliografia * "An Introduction to The Order of Skull & Bones, by Anthony Sutton" dello storico Anthony C. Sutton, Liberty House Press, Billings, Montana - 1986 Altri progetti * Collegamenti esterni *Una lista (forse completa) di membri * Categoria:Società segrete Categoria:Stati Uniti d'America